Yes they are, No they Aren't
by GuessWho25
Summary: A rainy day after school. Inspired by a picture on pixv by micmic.


Dislaimer: I do not own Bleach nor Inuyasha, no matter how much I want to.

-Kk-

"Yes they are."

"No they aren't."

"Yes they are."

"No they aren't."

Rain came down on two girls as they huddled together under their shared umbrella as they walked on their usual route home. Karakura High School uniforms clinging to their bodies as the two continue to argue.

"I'm telling Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun are dating." The smaller raven-haired girl continued as she readjusted her grip on the umbrella and her school bag.

The brown-haired girl hugged her bad for warm as she walked around another puddle of water. "I said that they aren't dating. They can't be. I mean look at them, they are total opposites."

"I don't see what that has to do with anything. And besides, opposites attract."

"You're only saying because you and Inuyasha are total opposite as well." She grinned at her friend and watched a blush appear on her face. "Either way, I don't think this will apply to them."

"Don't bring my relationship into this." The raven-haired girl huffed.

"Kagome!" A voiced called out from behind the girls.

The brown-haired girl smiled. "Speak of the devil."

The girl named Kagome blush increased as she hushed her friend and turned around to meet the owner of the voice.

A silver-haired teen ran towards them. Without the protection of an umbrella, the boy's school uniform stuck to his form as the rain fell upon him. The teen came to a stop as he reached the girls.

"Kagome, why didn't you wait for me?" He voice annoyance but his eyes where soft as he looked raven-haired girl.

"I thought you were going to stay for practice so I left."

The rain had caused Inuyasha's bangs to fall in his face so he shoved them away. "Practice was cancelled because of the rain. I thought you would have figured that dummy."

Kagome's eye twitched. "What did you call me?"

"A dummy, don't tell me you're also deaf as well, dummy." Inuyasha grinned and missed the angry look Kagome was giving him.

Kagome stepped on the teen's foot as she stormed away in a huff.

"And to think that you were doing so well." The brown-haired girl stood near the boy who was clutching his foot in pain as she watched her friend walk away and take her only means of protection from the rain with her. Not that it matter much anyway since she was already socked.

"What the hell is her damn problem? She is so abusive sometimes. Damn that Kagome."

"Inuyasha, you should really try to be nicer to her otherwise you're going to lose her and need I remind you that you just got her."

"Feh, I know that. No need for the reminder Sango."

Sango eyed the teen, knowing that he would never intentionally hurt her best friend. Still, there would always be the taught in the back of her mind. She just smiled at him as she shook her head to push away her thoughts. "Come on; let's go catch up with her."

The two jogged a short distance to catch up to the now cooled down teen. Sango was the first one to speak.

"I still think they aren't dating."

Kagome just smiled. Her friend always knew how to cheer her up. "And I still say they are."

Inuyasha looked at the girls in confusion. "Who are you talking about?"

"Kurosaki and Kuchiki." Sango spoke, figuring that her friend might still be a little mad the silver-haired boy to speak to him. "Kagome-chan thinks that they are going out, but I think that they are way too different to have anything going on between them."

"Ichigo and the Kuchiki girl huh?" The boy taught about it for a while. "Actually, I think they do have something between them."

"What?" Sango stopped walking. "Not you too. I bet you're only saying that because you want to agree with Kagome so she won't be mad at you anymore." She pointed a figure at Inuyasha in accusation.

Inuyasha, who had also stopped walking along with Kagome, turned to face the other girl. He scratched his cheek. "Maybe just a little." Kagome took the time to lightly punch him on the arm. Inuyasha just laughed it off as he continued. "But even if that wasn't the case I still think they have something. They may not be dating, but there's definitely something there."

Kagome looked up at her boyfriend. "What makes you say that?"

Inuyasha stared ahead. "The way they look at each other, the way they act when they are around each other. His scowl loosens up a bit and he eyes brighten up a bit more. They seem more relax when they have each other around."

"My, my, I never taught that you would be so perceptive Inuyasha." A new voice responded.

The three teens looked at the person that appeared out of nowhere and stood besides Sango.

"Houshi?!" Sango jumped back a bit at the new presences.

"My dearest Sango!" A raven-haired teen, with his hair pulled back it to a small pony tail, wrapped his arms are around the unsuspecting girl. "Why would you leave me behind?"

"Houshi, let go of me!" Sango pushed the teen's face away with her free arm.

"Miroku-san, maybe you should let go of her." Kagome sweat-dropped as she watched her friend fight with the other teen.

Moments later . . .

All four teen continued their walk. With the arrival of Miroku and his umbrella, two teens shared each one. Kagome walked with Sango, who was steaming, and Inuyasha walked with the raven-haired teen that now sported a black eye.

"You had to grope her?" Inuyasha, who was annoyed to be walking Miroku instead of with his girlfriend, glared at his companion. "You could be walking with her know and I could be walking with Kagome if you weren't such a pervert you know. I should give you a good smack as well." Inuyasha crack his ringers as an emphasis.

"I couldn't help myself. Sango is just too beautiful to resist." Miroku's good eye gleamed in glee.

Inuyasha just signed. Sometimes he wonders why he was friends with the pervert. He looked up at the girls that were walking a few steps ahead of them and watched them talk amongst themselves. _That's why. My girlfriend is best friends with his girlfriend._ He smiled. _My girlfriend._

"So, what exactly were you guys talking about when I got here?" Miroku interrupted Inuyasha's thought.

"Huh? Oh, Sango and Kagome were talking about Ichigo and the Kuchiki girl. Kagome says they're dating, Sango say's they aren't, I think they have something going on but not sure _if _they're dating."

"Oh, is that so?" Miroku got a mischievous look in his eye. He ran up ahead to the girls, taking the umbrella with him and leaving Inuyasha in the rain.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled as he caught up to Miroku's side.

He arrived to Sango's side. "Well I agree with my Sango." Miroku plastered a smile on his face.

The girls looked at their companions with a confused look, no knowing of the boy's previous conversation.

Inuyasha decided to enlighten them. "He's talking about Kuchiki and Kurosaki."

"Oh" both girls replied in union.

"And why's that Houshi? You're not just saying that to agree with me now are you?" Sango looked the Miroku through the side of her eyes.

"Why of course not my dear." He was so lying.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind telling us why right?" Inuyasha commented.

Miroku glared at his friend in annoyance. "Certainly not. Let's see," Miroku thought for a moment before continuing. "He's always grumpy and she's always cheerful. Kurosaki-san has this rough aura around him while Kuchiki-san has this gently and warm aura around her." Sango glared at him, warning him to watch his words. "Hehe, um, they are just opposites you know. She's small, he's tall, she has dark hair and dark eyes while his hair is bright orange and his eyes are a light brown."

"Exactly might point." Sango spoke up. "I knew there was a reason why I kept you around." She wrapped her arm around his and Miroku smiled liked an idiot.

"That doesn't matter though." Both Inuyasha and Kagome spoke out.

"And why not?" Miroku looked at his friend.

"Well, I mean look at Kagome and me. We're total opposites as well. I'm taller than her, her eyes and hair are darker than mine. I mean come on, my hair is fucken silver for God's sake, how much more opposite can you get?!"

Miroku taught for a second. "You know, now that I think about it your relationship does remind of Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san's relationship."

"How is so?" Kagome looked at Miroku from Sango's other side.

"Well for one, both Kurosaki-san and Inuyasha have had trouble speaking to people without scaring them away."

"Hey!"

The girls laughed and Miroku continued. "And Kagome-san and Kuchiki-san are very well liked by everyone. They are always surrounded by people."

"I guess that's true." Sango said. "Still, I don't think they are dating. They are still too opposite to have anything going on." Sango refused to budge on her decision.

"I'm afraid that there is not way to change my Sango's mind." Miroku smiled.

"I still think they're together." Kagome chimed in.

"I agree." Inuyasha agreed.

"Well I don't"

"I agree with agreeing with Sango."

"Miroku, you're just saying that so Sango won't beat you up."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I said . . ."

"You guys," Kagome interrupted, "look other there." Kagome pointed to the couple they had been arguing over. They stood near a high wire fence, and they seemed to be arguing over something.

"What do you think they're saying?" Kagome asked, never taking her eyes off the couple?"

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck. "Feh, it doesn't matter. Let them be."

The girls gasped. "Oh my god, look."

Forgetting his earlier statement, Inuyasha, along with Miroku turned to the couple as well.

-Kk-

Rukia walked down the raining street by herself, a red umbrella in one hand and her school bag on her other shoulder. "Stupid Ichigo. He didn't have to make fun of my Chappy drawings in front of everyone. I hope he goes bald." She huffed as she continued to walk near the high fence.

She sighed. She couldn't stay mad at him though. He was acting stranger than usual, but she knew the reason why.

"Rukia!"

The small girl's spine straightened at the sound of her name. She knew who the voice belonged to and frankly she didn't want to talk to him. So instead of turning to face her problems, she quickened her pace hoping that the other teen would leave her alone to her thoughts.

How wrong she was.

"Rukia!" The voice sounded closer this time.

She was a blur of orange cross her line of sight and soon it also blocked her way as well.

"What the hell Rukia, I've been calling your name for a while now."

Sure enough Ichigo had caught up to the small girl. His clothes were soaking and clinging to him as he caught his breath.

Rukia gave him a bored look. "What do you want Ichigo? I don't feel like looking at your face."

Ichigo sighed. He shoved his hand in his wet pocket and sung his school back over his shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean is that it?" He was a bit annoyed. "I just apologies to you and that's all you have to say?"

Rukia put her fingers to her forehead and rubbed it as if it would make the coming headache go away. "Look Ichigo, I'm not in the mood okay. Please move."

"Seriously? You're just going to leave it at that?"

Rukia sighed. "Ichigo, I accept your apology. And I'm sorry as well."

Ichigo was surprised. He was not expecting an apology at all. "What are you sorry for?"

"I know it's that time of year; you're mother's anniversary is coming up." She looked down, suddenly finding their feet very interesting. "I know how on edge you can get I admit that I pushed you a little too far as well."

Ichigo chuckled. "So you're admitting that you're the one to blame?"

Rukia's head jerked up. "That's not . . ." She didn't finish her sentence. She looked up to find Ichigo's warm eyes looking down at her, giving her one of the softest smile she had ever seen at him.

"Ichi . . ."

He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

The arm Rukia was using to hold up the umbrella dropped to her side, letting the cold, wet rain wash over her. But she didn't care. All the warmth she needed was right in front of her.

-Kk-

Kagome's eyes widen with excitement as she clapped her hands together. "Did you see that? They kissed, and in the rain. A kiss in the rain, how romantic!" She squealed.

"Well, I guess that settles that?" Miroku and Sango turned to Inuyasha in question; Kagome was still caught up in her excitement to care. "I think that proves that there's something there. They may not be dating but they obviously have something going on there."

"Yeah well," Sango didn't want to admit she was wrong, but it was kinda hard to deny that there wasn't anything there after what she had witness. She had to admit, they did make a cute couple. "Have fun walking in the rain. Come on Miroku." She walked away taking her umbrella and Miroku, who carried the other umbrella, with her.

Realizing the lack of cover from the rain, she turned to the last remaining companion. "Where did Sango-chan and Miroku-san go?"

Inuyasha smiled. "It doesn't matter. Come on, let's get you home before you get sick."

"Yeah." She smiled back. She moved to walk but was held back.

"Inuyasha?"

He hesitated for a second before he leaned down and laid his lips against hers. He pulled back after a moment.

Kagome's eyes were wide and a blush crept over her face.

Inuyasha held her hand and gave it a small tug. "Let's get going."

Kagome, who was still shocked, nodded and followed.

Definitely not a bad way to receive your first kiss.

-Kk-

Ah, my two loves! Inuyasha and Bleach.

A spur of the moment idea that was inspired by this beautiful piece of art by *micmic on pixv. The link can be found on my account since FFnet is being difficult

Sorry for any miss spelled words, grammatical errors, type-o's and so on.

Food For Thought:

"Infatuation is when you find somebody who is absolutely perfect. Love is when you realize that they aren't and it doesn't matter."


End file.
